


Fairy Tail Angst Week 2016 Drabbles

by generictripe



Series: Shipping Weeks [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Childhood, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Hallucinations, Lost Love, Multi, Nightmares, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for FT Angst Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonus Day 1: Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **_Bonus Day 1: Cross My Heart_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  **_TITLE:_ ** Promises Are Law 
> 
>  
> 
>  **_FANDOM:_ ** Fairy Tail 
> 
>  
> 
>  **_CHARACTERS:_ ** Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia 
> 
>  
> 
>  **_PAIRING(S):_ ** N/A 
> 
>  
> 
>  **_SUMMARY:_ ** _Magic. Promises. Monsters. Demons.Those things were fact._

_Promises were law._

Even as a child Gray Fullbuster rarely prescribed to fairy tales. Good did not always win. Sometimes evil did triumph, no matter how the heroes cried. The faith he had treasured in his little chest was wounded by the horror that had taken his family away. The faith was seeping back into his bones with every day he spent with his makeshift family in this little northern cabin. 

Magic. Promises. Monsters. _Demons._ Those things were fact. 

He held his hand over his chest, against were his heart stubbornly beat. It was a mock gesture of promise. 

_Cross my heart and hope to die. I will kill Deliora._

Gray had survived when so many had perished in his decimated hometown. That had to count for something. At least that is what he thought when the old remains of faith nipped at his fingertips like a tenacious chill. 

_No child should feel like this_ , is what he thought when the hope drained like blood out of him. 

“Gray?” A hushed voice echoed in the small cabin. Across from him, in the other cot, a pair of luminous eyes watched him. “Are you awake?” 

“Obviously I am now, Lyon,” he grumbled. It was easy to jab at the boy he was starting to refer to as his brother in his head, especially since he jabbed right back. 

Lyon scowled at him, the frown too big for such a small boy. “Shut up asshole. You’re going to wake up Ur.” 

“If she does wake up, she’ll yell at you for cussing.” Gray was satisfied by the look of fear on his ‘brother’s’ face, even if it was quickly replaced by a grimace. 

“I was just concerned for you,” Lyon said, really laying it on thick. “You were tossing and turning a lot. Were you having a _nightmare_?” 

Gray’s stomach dropped. Had he been that obvious in his sleep? He flinched, the nightmare he had had too often to count fresh and vivid in his mind. 

“No,” Gray turned around, his back to the peering boy. 

“Gray.” For once Lyon’s tone was not mocking or cocky. “You said my name and Ur’s. In your sleep, I mean.” 

He was silent. Of course. The dream had been particularly vivid. This time instead of just his parents, Ur and Lyon were among the slaughtered. “Don’t worry about it.” 

There was a pause, then his cot shifted under another body’s weight. When Gray turned, Lyon was scooting in next to him under the covers. 

“What are you doing?!” Gray gasped, letting out a strangled cry as Lyon clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“My mother used to let me sleep with her when I had nightmares,” he stated like it was obvious and Gray was an idiot for not getting it. 

The boys were silent after that, curled together under the blankets while snow fell outside. Though as they laid like they had been born brothers, Gray made himself a promise. 

_Cross my heart and hope to die. I will not let that demon take away my family again._


	2. Day 1: Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Day 1: Silence_**
> 
> _**_TITLE:_ ** What the Silence Said _
> 
> **_FANDOM:_** _Fairy Tail_
> 
> **_CHARACTERS:_ ** Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster
> 
> **_PAIRING(S):_ ** Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Loxar, Gruvia
> 
> **_SUMMARY:_ ** _Who tells a finer tale than any of us. Silence does._ \- Isak Dinesen

The silence in the little house was deafening. It was kind of silence that was heavy to the ear, more akin to a loud droning crowd than quiet. It spoke of more things than words could.

It spoke of things Juvia did not want to think of. 

Gray hovered at the door of their shared home, his back towards her. Even from her angle, she could imagine the marks that marred his body now, concealing the mark of their former guild with inky black. She could imagine the cold look in his eye that he had just recently acquired, akin to the ice his magic produced. She could imagine his harsh words. 

Juvia took a deep breath in. The silence between them was as vast and deep as the throb in her chest.”Gray-sama,” she said, voice seeming to echo of the quiet haze, “Why are you leaving all that time? Juvia has noticed that you always leave so late and stay gone until the sun has already risen. You miss meals and training. Juvia is worried about you.” 

He did not speak or face her. His hand floated above the doorknob, as if waiting for something. 

“Juvia knows you are trying to train to defeat E.N.D. and she will be with you the whole way. But you mustn’t overwork yourself.” She stepped towards him, crossing the space between them easily. “Juvia just wants you safe.” 

Gray stiffened suddenly, dropping his hand to his side. Finally he turned to face his companion. His eyes were not cold when he looked at Juvia. In fact they were the warmest she had ever seen them. 

Slowly, as if he was handling a frightened wild animal, Gray took her in his arms and rested his face in her thick blue hair. 

Juvia became rigid against him for a moment, before settling in the unfamiliar place against his chest. In the silence she mused that he smelled nice, like the crisp smell of winter’s first snow. 

“I’m sorry, Juvia,” he murmured, voice muffled by her hair. They stood like that for a moment, before Gray gently pushed her away. When Juvia caught his eyes she thought she saw tears there. Or maybe that was her imagination. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, turning his back to her. “I’ll be back. I promise. I’m sorry.” 

Juvia wanted to ask what he was sorry for as he left. She wanted to beg him to stay. But in the end all Juvia could do was stand alone in the silence he left in his wake. 


	3. Day 2: Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Day 2: Spellbound_**
> 
> **_TITLE:_** _Pretty Poison_
> 
> **_FANDOM:_** _Fairy Tail_
> 
> **_CHARACTERS:_** _Jellal Fernandez, Erza Scarlet, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich_
> 
> **_PAIRING(S):_** _Jerza, Jellal Fernandez/Erza Scarlet_
> 
> **_SUMMARY:_** __
> 
> **_AUTHOR’S NOTE:_** __

It was like a whip to his face, knocking the breath from his lungs and sending him flying hard into the surrounding cliff face. With a feeling akin to a punch in the gut, Jellal let himself rest at the base of the adjacent rocks.

The dark guild him and his two companions had been eradicated was tougher than they expected. Of course with a name like ‘Bad Bakers Guild,’ one would not expect too much. Maybe a burnt soufflé or two would be the extent of their worries. Unfortunately the dark guild had more cooking than delicious treats. 

The guild’s master has targeted Jellal exclusively, releasing a noxious poison attack that knocked the blue-haired mage down the cliff they had been fighting on. 

He groaned. The fall had been hard, each rock like a hammer on his body. But his biggest concern was the dizziness in his head that he was sure had nothing to do with his tumble. The last dregs of his magic struggled to clear his head. Something was sapping him of his strength, draining him of all of his energy as he pulled himself to his feet. As his magic strained to keep him going, the guild master came to a crashing landing in front of him. 

Despite the attacker’s ridiculous appearance (who wears chef’s hats that exceed five feet?) and unassuming height, his poison packed quite the punch. Even if the fall had not knocked the sense out of him, the poison would. 

As Jellal’s vision blurred and swam, he guessed that this was a chef mage’s power. Poison powder that smelled strongly of cinnamon and stung twice as much. 

If only..he could muster up only a little magical energy.. 

“Jellal?” 

He opened his eyes. A plain room greeted his blurry eyes, illuminated with like the heavens shined upon it. Sunlight came in from one window, hardly deterred by thin white curtain. A bookshelf stood across from the bed he laid in, filled in books in varying pastel shades. 

“Jellal?” 

He tore his eyes from his surroundings, landing on the source of the familiar soft voice. A shiver ran through him that had little to do with the temperature when he met a pair of brown eyes he had not seen in years. 

It had been nearly seven years since Erza Scarlet and the majority of Fairy Tail vanished without a trace. That same woman who had disappeared sat in a metal chair at his bedside, eyes tight with worry. 

“Erza?!” He flinched away from her, a sharp shot of pain halting his movements. The effects of the poison still were in his system, aching in his muscles like he had run for miles. 

She did not look hurt, instead she very carefully placed a soft hand on his shaking one. “How are you feeling?” 

There was a time when he had thought he had forgot that voice, but hearing it while staring into her face brought a rush of memory over Jellal. 

“Sore,” he murmured. 

She smirked. “That is understandable. You did fall off a cliff.” 

He ignored the jab, too eager to take in the sight of her face. Every line seemed to be etched out of some fond part of his memories and breathed life into them. 

“Pushed is a more accurate descriptor,” he grumbled. There was countless questions flashing through his mind. 

Erza did not speak, humming in response, that knowing smile not leaving her face. The cocky look did not even so much as falter as she leaned forward over the bed. Her pretty face inched closer and closer to Jellal’s

His heart was beating hard in his chest, a drum rhythm in his head to drowning out the panicked thoughts. 

“What are you doing,” he whispered. 

_I’ve missed you, Erza._

She watched him with eyes like fire. “Jellal. I love you.” 

“ Er-“ Further questioning was cut off by her lips on his. There was a pause before he leaned into the kiss ,as if he body moved on its own. Indulging in this one comfort felt like a sin in itself, but it was impossible to argue with the red head who kissed him like he had thought of. 

_How are you here? Why are you here? Where have you been all these years?_

Why am I allowed such a peaceful moment like this with all the things I’ve done? 

“You did very well,” Erza said ,suddenly pulling back from the kiss.“You’ve worked so hard.” 

“Erza?” Jellal blinked. For a moment there that beautiful red hair had become as dark as midnight. For a moment her features had become sharp. Her voice was different. It was just as familiar but not _her_. “Erza?” 

“You need to rest,” she said in her Not-Erza voice. Her eyes were not color of milky coffee or fresh bread. Her hair was no longer the same shade as the sunset that set the sky on fire. It was color of pen ink and night skies. Her face was Erza’s. 

It was Ultear’s. 

Jellal reared back. No longer was he in a room colored by golden sunlight. He laid on in back next to a fire on a familiar cot, with two familiar girls peering down at him. 

“Are you alright?” Ultear’s face was scrunched with worry. 

“You were poisoned,” Meredy said, gloomy. 

“By the guild master,” Jellal asked, voice quiet. 

Ultear swallowed. “You were thrashing and yelling. You kept saying Er-“

He stiffened under Ultear’s gentle hands. “I’m fine now. Let’s just finish what we started.” 

The girls were silent as he shakily stood and walked towards were the dark guild was waiting. They were silent when he fought more brutal than before. And they were silent when he laid awake, thinking of Erza and his lips on her’s. 


	4. Day 3: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Family
> 
> TITLE: A Sibling’s Duty
> 
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail
> 
> CHARACTERS: Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss
> 
> PAIRING(S): n/a 
> 
> SUMMARY: _A brother is supposed to protect his sister._
> 
> This Fic is a study of the older two Strauss siblings and their love for Lisanna 
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Major Character Death (?) warning here. 

_A brother is supposed to protect his sister._

That mantra was one that placed endlessly in Elfman’s head as he eyed his younger sister from across the table. 

_A brother must look out for his family._

Next to him Mirajane was being as boisterous and aggressive as ever, clashing with a particular red head. The guildhall was loud, especially among the younger generation. But Elfman did not look at them. 

Lisanna on the other hand was quiet, doodling in a notebook. The picture, roughly etched out in crayon was of a certain blue winged cat. 

“Hey Lisanna,” Elfman finally said. 

She looked up from her masterpiece and up to him with large blue eyes. “Yes?” Though small and young, like a newly bloomed flower, she spoke like she knew of beautiful things children can’t comprehend. 

The memory ends there. Years later, Elfman thought maybe he asked her a question or maybe Mirajane interrupted him. He was never sure. However he that when his younger sister gazed at him with eyes full of innocence he decided to protect her like family should. 

_An older sister should be a role model._

Mirajane loved her sister. That was a fact not many could argue with. Though her love was the kind that had fangs. 

Much like her demonic form, little Mirajane was a fierce creature. She was not petite like her younger sister, instead build of muscle and steel with eyes like daggers. She watched the younger generation of Fairy Tail like a hawk (particularly a certain pink-haired troublemaker) in case and of them decided to antagonize her delicate sister. 

_An older sister must look out for her siblings._

Her sharp eyes landed on the gentler of the Strauss siblings. Lisanna was curled underneath a great tree, while the other children of the guild played. Next to her, drooling a little in his sleep was Natsu. The passerby could say that the intense look that the older girl threw the pair was not malicious, but trusting. 

_A brother is supposed to protect his sister._

He couldn’t control himself. 

_Idiot. Idiot._

It happened to fast to comprehend, though memory slows down even the quickest moments. 

_Lisanna!_

She was small and fragile, older now but still build like a blossom. Her voice seemed to come from a million miles away, muffled and distorted through the monstrous flesh he was stuck in. 

_A brother must look out for his family._

The hit, like one would swat a fly sent her petite body flying, landing hard yards away. 

Like coming down from a sugar high or a drunken stupor, Elfman felt the whole world slow down as he watched as his little sister fell. 

_A brother is supposed to protect his sister._

He was helpless. What had been a chance to live up to Mirajane’s shadow and what could have aided him in protecting Lisanna, had ruined everything in the end. 

_An older sister should be a role model._

Mirajane could feel a fear like she had not felt in years welled up in her chest like a great wave. Her hands were on Lisanna’s broken body, desperately trying to mend what had been broken like a porcelain doll. She could feel the misplaced joints through her sibling’s skin, the bruises already marking her. 

Tear, rarely shed from her eyes, dripped down her nose to leave tracks on her immobile sister. The wounds were many. Nothing short of a miracle could strip death from Lisanna’s door. 

_Not again. Not her._

_An older sister must look out for her siblings._

Elfman collapsed next to her, watching Lisanna’s labored breathing with wide eyes. He did not speak for a moment, looking at what he had done with fear and self-hate. 

Everything changed after that. Something good and pure had been ripped from them. An innocence that the older siblings did not know existed until it was gone haunted them like a ghost. After the makeshift funeral (there was no body to bury) ended, the guild tried to avoid the topic. No one hardly dared to speak Lisanna’s name and when they did it was in hushed tones while glancing at the Strauss siblings. 

Mirajane was different now. Her heavy makeup had been scrubbed off of her like dirt. She wore a simple dress and was seated in a lone corner with her brother. The darkness seemed to be sucked out of her. Some said it was grief. But the people who knew her well knew it was something else. 

Elfman was quiet. He did not talk like he used to, though that _was_ due to grief. 

The pair was silent, exchanging glances to the empty seat in front of them. Then slowly, as if testing the temperature of a tub of hot water, Mirajane placed a hand over his. 

_A siblings’ duty is to look out for one another._


	5. Day 4: Smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Smothered
> 
> TITLE: To Have A Mother
> 
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail
> 
> CHARACTERS: Meredy , Ultear Milkovich
> 
> PAIRING(S): N/A
> 
> SUMMARY: She clung to Ultear’s side like some sort of fuchsia-haired leech. 

The little girl seemed like a pet at first. Her footsteps echoed the dark-haired woman who she looked at with such admiration. She clung to Ultear’s side like some sort of fuchsia-haired leech. Though if one described it like that, Ultear would get a dark look in her eye, whether she verbally agreed or not.

The girl’s hair had gotten long and unruly. Things had been hectic with their preparation for their ‘vacation’ to Tenrou Island and Meredy’s hair was the least of anyone’s worries. That is, until she had acted the older woman to cut it short. The logical girl reasoned it was for strategic reasons. Ultear’s slender but powerful hands wielded a pair of scissors instead of magic this time. Neatly and with the dexterity of someone who had cut their own hair many a time. 

Ultear often wondered in those moments with Meredy, where the girl gazed at her with the love of a daughter, what it would have been like to have a mother. As she ran her fingers though those pink locks, she felt her heart clench. 

It was years since she had found Meredy, crying and alone. It had been years since she had stopped fighting the love the young girl had for it. It had been years since she had seen her own mother and the boys she had replaced her with. 

The old pain stabbed through the ice in her heart, causing her hands to stutter one the scissors. 

_A child’s world is their parents._ Ultear had read that once a long time ago, scoffing at the idea. It had been followed by some cheesy passage about parental love that made her sick to her stomach. 

She did not put much merit into the concept of parenthood. Mothers were cold horrible people who broke fragile hearts. Ultear did not want to be something like that. She did not want to be something like that to _Meredy_.

There was horrible things that Ultear had done. She had murdered. She had manipulated. She had ruined lives all in the name of the second chance she would get. 

_It was worth it, right?_

Doing all that...even hurting Meredy long ago is okay? All for the next life? 

As she delicately handled her young charge’s hair, Ultear thought a thought that made her feel like she was being smothered. 

_Maybe she was worse than a mother to Meredy ._


	6. Day 5: Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Past  
> TITLE: Dead is dead
> 
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail
> 
> CHARACTERS: Lisanna Strauss, Natus Dragneel
> 
> PAIRING(S): One-sided Nali, Implied Nalu
> 
> SUMMARY: _Dead is dead._

Dead is dead. Death is final. There is no magic to bring the dead truly back. Those are truths that most people accepted. To mess with life and death is to ruin yourself. Hell, the tenacious Natsu Dragneel accepted that to a degree.

It hard to accept death when it is staring back at you with large blue eyes. 

Lisanna and Natsu were silent. She had never seen him look so serious, as the pair sat on the side of a grassy hill. It had been a month since Lisanna had come back from Edolas and they had reunited, pulling one another into a tight hug. The joy and intimacy that had accompanied the tight hug was absent. Instead a very thoughtful expression had plagued Natsu’s boyish face

She had agreed to meet him easily, starved for the Natsu she had missed for two years. He had been her best friend and the wedge that the time passed put between them was maddening. 

“Natsu,” she said, voice quiet. 

He finally looked up, pausing before flashing her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah Lisanna?” 

“What did I do wrong?” Her tone was only a tad accusatory. “You have been avoiding me since we got back from Edolas. You can’t even look me in the ey-“

“It’s not you,”he said suddenly. “Its just so weird,y’know?” 

“Weird,” she prompted him, tilting her head to one side in confusion. 

Natsu tore his eyes from her face,training them on his calloused hands. “You _died_. We mourned you. And now you’re back like nothing ever happened. You look the same. You sound the same. You even..smell the same.” 

Lisanna did not blush at the comment like most would have. She was silent, leaning into his shoulder. Once again, it was like they were kids. Everything was bright and new like spring time. There was nothing to worry but playing and training. 

He was right. Things were the same. 

“I loved you,”Natsu blurted out, voice shaking like a leaf. 

Lisanna smiled, sad and small. “I loved you too.” 

He was wrong. Things had changed. 

“But I,” he paused, clenching his fists at his sides. “I don’t anymore.” 

Lisanna’s expression did not falter. “I do.” 

Natsu stiffened under her shoulder, head snapping to look at her. “Really? I’m- I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” she said, not moving away from him. “I often wonder how things would be different if I’d never went to Edolas. But it can’t be helped. You had years to grieve and move on. It’s only natural.” 

“Lisanna.” He said her name and it was like the years had never happened. It was like only a bit ago she had waved goodbye to him before leaving with her siblings. 

“I know you love her, Natsu,” she said. Lisanna did not have to say her name, by the recognition in Natsu’s eyes it was obvious they both knew who she referred to. 

_Lucy_.

Tear prickled in her eyes and she hoped to every god that may have existed that they would not fall. “And y’know what Natsu? I love her too.” 

“You do?!” 

“Not like that, moron,” Lisanna snapped, not too unkindly. “I care about her like a sister. Like and guildmate and friend! You make each other happy. I can’t- I can’t argue with that.” 

“I’m sorry,” Natsu repeated. 

She shrugged. “Don’t be. I’ll get over it. I just need time. Though you have to promise me one thing!” 

“What?” 

“When you guys get married, you better make me the maid of honor!” 

_Dead is dead and no matter how hard we try the past if dead as soon as it’s over._


	7. Day 6: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Nightmare
> 
> TITLE: Forgave. Forgive. 
> 
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail
> 
> CHARACTERS: Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden
> 
> PAIRING(S): Galevy, Gajeel Redfox/Levy McGarden
> 
> SUMMARY: _He was still hard and cold, like a piece of iron._

It did not happen until Gajeel moved in with her.

It was supposed to be a thing of love. Though Gajeel would scoff and say it was to make sure his _Shrimp_ did not get in trouble if one brought it up. 

Levy trusted Gajeel. That was obvious. They had been practically glued at the hips for years now, the envy of many Fairy Tail member for their unwavering loyalty and magical chemistry. That fact had extended into their lives when they joined the council. 

The day the two mages signed the lease for a quaint two ( A room for Lily!) bedroom apartment together seemed more like logic than destiny. 

Pantherlily would say it was because Gajeel could not be without what was his. Levy would reason dragons were greedy, keeping hoard of things they treasure like in the old tales. In this case Gajeel hoarded his favorite people. 

When she thought of it this was Levy reasoned she was more draconic than she initially thought. 

Levy woke up the first night in their new apartment with a dry sob, loud enough to wake her dark-haired partner. 

“Levy?!” Gajeel was hovering over her at once, red eyes glinting like dried blood in the dim lighting. 

_Blood. So much blood. Distinct sing-song laughter._

She flinched away from him before she could stop herself. Then…taking a deep breath, she gathered herself. “I’m-I’m fine. Just a nightmare.” 

Though Gajeel did not seem satisfied with her answer, he did not press it. Instead, with the gentle hands of an artist rather than a warrior, he pulled Levy closer until their bodies where pressed together and spooning. As he touched her, she tried not to think of her dream and the fear still pounding in her chest. 

They were silent for a moment. The only sound in the dark room was the easy rhythm of their breathing. 

“I heard you say my name.” 

She cringed, pulling her body away from his, but the dark-haired mage held fast. 

“I..” Levy started, stopping to mull over the dream still fresh in her mind. ”I had a dream with you in it.” 

“Obviously, “he grumbled. She wanted to punch him for that, but she graciously abstained. 

“In it,” she continued, “you..” 

“I?” 

She blurted it out.“You were like you were before. Before you joined the guild.” 

Gajeel stiffened against her tiny body. There was only one thing she could have meant and remembering it made Levy want to throw up. He had been different back then, hardened and cold from the hardships he faced. He was still hard and cold, like a piece of iron. However, around his guild he seemed to melt. 

She turned from their spooning position to face his chest. Gajeel was silent, eyes wide. There was no words he could say that he had not already said, but he did anyway. 

“I _sorry_ ,” he whispered, more like a curse upon himself than an apology. On his arm the mark of their shared guild was plain in the darkness, outlined in black and looking like it had been there since birth. 

With a delicate finger, Levy traced the mark. Her love for him, plain even in this simple gesture, seemed to overflow her little body. “It’s fine. It has been years, right?” 

“Right.” He responded by hugging her closer to his body, holding her close to his chest. “I have nightmares about it too.” 

“What?!” She spoke a little too loudly. 

“Hey! Shut up or you’ll wake Lily up.” He leaned into her, resting his face in her tousled hair. She could tell, even though she could not see him that he was inhaling her scent. “Sometime I dream you’re bleeding. It’s under that same tree, but this time you’re dead. And it’s me standing over you. It _me_ who did it.” 

“You wouldn’t-“

“I did though. I did hurt you. It’s been a while, but it happened. I can’t just forget it.” His grip on her tightened, as if he could protect her from himself. Gajeel leaned back, still hanging on, to gaze her in the eyes. The look in his eye was one of a death row prisoner. 

“I forgave you. I forgive you, “she murmured. Delicately, as if handling something fragile she pressed a kiss on his cheek then to his nose. Then she placed a feather light one on his frowning lips, but before she could pull away he pulled back. 

Their lips crashed together like a pair of storm clouds, the zing in her veins a mimicked version of lightning. He ran his hand over her back, settling in her mess of blue hair. She copied his gesture, tracing her fingers along his spine. 

It was a while before they pulled apart, falling asleep with the taste of each other and ‘ _I forgive you_ ’ on their tongues. 


	8. Day 7: Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Fairy Tale
> 
> TITLE: Jinx
> 
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail
> 
> CHARACTERS: Mavis Vermillion , Zeref Dragneel
> 
> PAIRING(S): Mavis Vermillion/Zeref Dragneel
> 
> SUMMARY: _Once upon a time the demon-boy placed a gentle kiss on the lips of the girl he loved._

Once upon there was a demon-boy who stood between life and death. Mistakes followed him like bread crumbs, leading him to his brother’s empty grave. He could wield magic that could drain the life from a being like a siphon. His hair was as black as the despair in his heart. His heart was as tired as his mind.

Once upon a time there was a young fairy-girl who loved like no other. If her dear friends were her treasure, then you could consider her greedy. She loved life like only one with such a heart could, even if that is what caused her aging to stunt. Forever an ingénue, she walked the earth with bare feet. 

Once upon a time the boy looked upon the girl with thinly masked affection, even as he spewed sharp words from his tongue. It did not matter if the met in war or love, he just knew that they would have a relationship like no other. He spoke of warnings. He spoke of _love_ and _life_.

Once upon a time the girl watched as her love for life stole it in equal intensity. She ran and ran, until her bare feet were cut and blistered from the dense forest ground. She ran and ran, until the forest was as dark as her future. She ran and ran, until civilization gave way to nature and she was _utterly_ alone. 

Once upon a time the boy found her. He’d say it was by chance, but in truth he could not stay away. Their similar magic drew them together like a red string of fate. And he was tied up in it as he gazed at her. The battle in his words did not match the sorrowful adoration in his inky eyes. It did not match the way he held her or the way he said that he loved her in hushed tones, as if saying it would curse them both further. 

Once upon the time, hope was once again alight in the fairy-girl’s chest. She held him like she had never touched another person. With a love less than platonic, she smiled. An eternity faced the immortal cursed. An eternity was ahead were all they knew and will know pass and dies. But an eternity with one another did not seem like a jinx. 

Once upon a time the demon-boy placed a gentle kiss on the lips of the girl he loved. 

Once upon a time the girl died, laid in the arm of who she loved most. 

Once upon a time the boy was alone again. 


End file.
